


That's a Maybe

by magenta



Series: Tony Stark gets what he wants [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hulk kink, M/M, Masturbation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony really likes watching Bruce become the Hulk. Like, really.</p><p>Sequel can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/473369</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "body alteration/injury" square on my kink_bingo card. Also my first foray into Avengers fic! Thanks to janescott for the beta, as always!

Tony hovered in the air, watching as Bruce’s body rippled and roiled, muscles and bones moving impossibly under skin that was rapidly becoming an alarming shade of green. Maybe he should have been scared, and his heart was definitely beating faster, but when Hulk tipped his head back to roar, launching his huge body into the air at their current foe, Tony wasn’t scared. Not even a little bit. Tony could see his blood pressure rising on one of the displays inside his helmet, could feel a familiar heat spreading low in his belly, and he was just about to take off after Hulk nearly on autopilot when he heard the Cap’s voice barking in his ears.

“Stark, are you going to join us, or are you planning on floating over there all day? We could really use a hand!”

Tony took one last look at Hulk, smashing his huge fists through the window of a truck, and filed that image away for later, deep in his brain in a file marked “Differential Equations”, just in case anyone went poking around, and launched himself down into the fray.

“Jarvis, full power to the thrusters!”

That night, with hot water beating down on his aching body, rinsing away sweat and blood and whatever that horrible goo that had come out of those creatures was, Tony opened that file back up, letting the images play in his head over and over. He imagined what he would be like to put his hands on Bruce’s body as he turned, all those bones sliding under his skin, his muscles swelling with strength. Tony’s fist moved fast and slick over his cock, his breath starting to come in quick, shallow pants as he let his brain run wild, imaging what it would be like if Bruce turned while he was fucking Tony, would that kill him? It probably would, but Tony groaned loudly and nearly slid to the ground at the thought, his dick jumping eagerly in his hands, so he figured it was worth the fantasy. 

He heard Hulk’s roar, remembered what that hot, hot breath had felt like on his face and he wonder what Hulk would sound like when he came. Would he roar like that, or would he moan? Tony imagined it would feel like being on top of a train, a deep, low rumble that you felt almost more than you heard, vibrating through your whole body, threatening to tear you apart. Tony came with a shout, gripping his fingers onto slick tile and trying to stay upright , his orgasm hitting him like a huge, green fist to the gut.

He watched his come swirl down the drain, and had one final thought about how much come must shoot out of Hulk, his spent dick trying in vain to twitch at the thought. “Well. I’m in trouble,” Tony said to no one in particular, so he was startled when he heard Jarvis’ measured tones answer him. “Yes, sir, but what else is new?”

 

It was after that that Tony began recording their battles, mounting entirely too many tiny cameras into his suit to make sure that one of them was always pointing in Hulk’s direction. He spent hours sitting in his workshop watching back the tapes, watching as Bruce’s body disappeared and was replaced with the massive, green work-of-art too many people saw as a monster. It never got old; Tony thought maybe it was the newness of it that excited him, the unknown that made heat pool in his belly and made his heart race, but it was quickly becoming clear that wasn’t it. He didn’t know what it was, not exactly, but all he knew was watching Bruce turn into the Hulk and watching the Hulk fight, had Tony shoving his hand down the front of his jeans like a teenager, bucking into his own touch in his workshop.

When he had enough footage, he made himself a little best-of, picking and choosing the best shots of the moment Bruce’s feet tore through his shoes or his chest swelled to impossible sizes. It was mostly silent (Tony cut out all of the screaming innocent bystanders), but once in awhile he caught a really good Hulk roar, and whenever they played, he wanted to roar back, something clenching tight in his chest as his hand squeezed tighter over his dick. 

“Sir.” Jarvis’ voice cut into Tony’s reverie, but he ignored him, flapping a hand in the air dismissively.

He saved his favourite moment for the end of the video, which usually came when he was already spent and sticky, panting with his eyes still fixed on the screen. Tony watched in awe, like always, as the Hulk’s chest stopped heaving, the lines lines of his face softening, his hands unfurling out of tightly clenched fists. It all happened so fast, the green fading back to pink, the muscles shrinking back in on themselves until there was nothing left but Bruce. Small, but strong and amazing, left curled up on the ruins of whatever it was that they’d been fighting. 

If an AI could clear their throat, that was the noise Tony heard Jarvis make. “Sir,” Jarvis said again, this time not even getting the dismissive handwave. 

Tony’s most favourite moment of this whole video was the very last one, one that was totally close up because it had been shot by the camera Tony mounted between his eyes while Bruce was wrapped up in Tony’s arms. He was asleep like usual after a battle, and his face looked calm and serene like almost no one ever got to see, and Tony felt his heart swell with something totally different.

Behind him, Tony heard another cough, but this time, it was definitely from someone human. Tony spun his chair around and was completely not surprised to see Bruce standing in the doorway, leaning casually against it with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his ill-fitting pants. Tony made a mental note to anonymously buy him new, better pants, and then remembered the current state of his own pants. That was, open and covered in spunk.

Tony looked between Bruce and the video on the screen which was now helpfully starting over, and shrugged. “Would you believe research? Into how your body handles the change? Or something?”

Bruce shook his head, a little smile curving his lips. “Maybe if I hadn’t seen the end of the video. And if your,” he waved his hand in the general direction of Tony’s crotch, “was in your pants.”  
“Ah, that. Well, how about honesty then.” Tony took a moment to zip up, and thought about pausing the video, but it was at a really good part so he left it. “So, remember how I was a fan of how you turn into an enormous green rage monster? Turns out my dick’s a pretty big fan of that too.”

Bruce just nodded as if it was the most normal thing Tony could have possibly said, which actually made Tony shift a little uncomfortably. “I see. Is your dick’s...interest purely in the Other Guy, or...?”

Tony lifted an eyebrow and stepped around the table. “Or. Definitely or.”

Bruce nodded again, reaching up to take his glasses off and shine them on his shirt before sliding them back on and taking a few steps into the workshop. “Good, that’s definitely good. Because it happens that my dick is a pretty big fan of you being a brilliant jerk in a metal suit.”

“Convenient.” Tony closed the distance between them, hooking his fingers into Bruce’s belt buckled and pulling him close. “We should get our dicks together. Let them hang out.”

“I think they’d like that.” Bruce grinned, a wide, totally unselfconscious grin that made Tony swear he’d do everything in his power to make Bruce smile like that everyday. 

He felt Bruce’s fingers scraping through the short hair at the back of his skull and he sighed, leaning into the touch for a moment before Bruce tugged him forward. Tony was surprised but more than willing to go with it when Bruce’s lips met his own in a fierce kiss, lips and teeth pressing together almost bruisingly hard. Bruce walked him backwards and Tony just hung on until he felt the give of carpet beneath his feet. It was workshop carpet, not the softest and probably totally filthy but he didn’t care and went down easily when Bruce nudged him.

Tony was going to say something, there were clever words right on the tip of his tongue, but then Bruce’s lips were against his throat and his hands were sliding up under the tank he wore and he forgot how to speak. Bruce dug his teeth in just a little, sucking hard to bring up enough blood that Tony knew he’d have a hell of a hickey there in the morning, but seriously, you wear a Hulk-hickey like a badge of honour.

Bruce pulled back a little, panting hotly against Tony’s neck, his voice sounding a little tight when he spoke. “Sorry, it’s...it’s just been a long time. And when I...” He waved his hand between the two of them, and Tony nodded, catching on. “He comes out a little, the Other Guy.”

He sounded apologetic, and Tony imagined not every partner Bruce had had since the accident had thought that was awesome, but Tony thought it was most definitely awesome. “A+, man, full speed ahead, go directly to GO and collect your $200.” Tony drove his point home by reaching down and cupping Bruce’s cock through his pants, the heat making his mouth water. There was a beat where Tony could hear Bruce thinking, had the horrible thought that maybe he might _leave_ , but then he grinned, running his tongue over his lips before dropping his head back to Tony’s throat and leaving a matching mark on the opposite side.

Tony groaned when Bruce fisted his hands in the front of Tony’s tank, yanking it up over his head hard enough that Tony heard more than a few stitches pop. Bruce growled when Tony reached down to try and undo his own jeans, and Tony was pretty sure he almost came just from that sound, his dick popping out hard and ready to go again when Bruce dragged his jeans off and tossed them aside. 

Bruce sat back just long enough to get out of his own clothes, a few buttons going flying in his haste to get his shirt off, but his too big pants putting up no fight when he kicked them to the side. Tony could hardly stand it when Bruce settled back down over him, his skin so much hotter than Tony’s, and Tony imagined he could feel the gamma radiation running through him, powering him and making him strong. He wrapped his hands around Bruce’s biceps and felt the muscles there move as Bruce ran his hands all over Tony’s body, even tracing surprisingly gentle circles around the reactor buried in his chest. When his hands moved lower, sneaking around Tony’s cock to tease behind his balls, Tony groaned and spread his legs wider, whispering, “Fuck yeah.”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, rough and needy, thrusting his hard cock against Tony’s thigh and bending to sink his teeth into one of Tony’s nipples, scraping over the sensitive flesh until Tony was panting underneath him.

“I said ‘Fuck yeah’, Dr. Banner, did I not?” Tony rolled his hips up until his cock slid against Bruce’s, making both of them groan shakily.

“Please tell me you have more than motor oil down here.” 

“I’m Tony Stark. Check the drawer behind you.” Tony grinned proudly when Bruce’s hand came out of the drawer clutching a brand new bottle of lube and a string of condoms. “Like the Boy Scouts say: Always be prepared.”

“I’ll make fun of you later for that.” Bruce was already slicking up his fingers, then circling two over Tony’s hole before pushing them in deep.

Tony grit his teeth and rocked down into it, wanting to have the last word but finding it pretty impossible to speak at all when Bruce’s fingers were twisting like that inside him.

Bruce moved fast, fucking his fingers in hard and deep, slick noises and Tony’s loud moans filling the room. He said it’d been a long time, but Tony was pretty sure Bruce had a lot of practice under his belt, judging by the way he was basically taking Tony apart at the seams. He pushed in three and then four fingers, working them deep into Tony’s body, pushing and twisting until Tony was writing on the rough carpet, reaching down to dig his fingers into Bruce’s forearm, begging.

“Please, get your dick in me right now or I swear I will die.” Tony’s eyes were wide and dark, a flush spreading over his face and all the way down to the reactor. 

Bruce had to kiss him first, pulling his slick fingers from Tony’s hole and wrapping them around his dick as he plunged his tongue into Tony’s mouth. Tony arched up underneath him, scratching his nails down Bruce’s back until he started to growl again, a low rumble in his chest that made Tony’s heart race and his gut clench. Finally, Bruce tore himself away and ripped open a condom, only fumbling a little when he rolled it on with slippery fingers. 

When Bruce finally, finally pushed in, Tony rolled his head back so hard he could hear it hit the cement floor underneath the thin carpet. Bruce’s dick felt amazing, like pretty much the best thing Tony had ever felt, big and hot and everywhere all at once and he could hardly stand it. Above him Bruce was making all these noises, these fucking wonderful, terrifying noises, growls and moans and all sorts of shit that he thought should scare him, but most definitely didn’t. Bruce fucked Tony hard, hard enough that Tony was sure he’d have bruises on his ass when they were done, and actually, he might be disappointed if he didn’t.

Tony wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and pulled him impossibly closer, panting even as he spoke. “Fuck, Bruce, you’re fucking amazing. Would you fuck me like this when you’re the Hulk? Would you?”

Above him, Bruce growled, deep and low, and Tony could feel it rumble through him.

“It’d be amazing if you would, like this, but turned to fucking 11. I bet the Other Guy’d like it too, don’t you think?” Tony was nearly out of breath, Bruce’s thrusts getting harder and deeper the more he talked. “Or, fuck, maybe you’ll turn while you’re fucking me, I think I could take it. I’d fucking love it.”

Bruce fucked into Tony even harder, hard enough that Tony couldn’t keep up his chatter anymore, so he just held on, forcing his eyes open so he could watch Bruce’s face. he could tell when Bruce was close, his arms and legs starting to shake, the rumble in his chest becoming near constant. His hips stuttered and stilled, and after a beat of total silence, he let out a rough groan that Tony would later call a roar. Tony’s eyes were locked on Bruce’s face and for a split second he swore his eyes flashed green and that was more than enough to send Tony shaking and moaning over the edge, spilling wet between them.

Later, when they’d cleaned up and snuck through the mansion to Tony’s bedroom to go for round two, and round three and something Tony was pretty sure counted as round four, they lay sprawled out spent and exhausted on Tony’s bed, Bruce’s head resting on Tony’s stomach. 

“So, you know the Other Guy would probably kill you, right?”

Tony shrugged. “I’ve thought about it. Run simulations. I think I could handle it.”

Bruce thought for a minute, and then smiled up at Tony, squinting to see him without his glasses. “Simulations. You would run simulations.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a maybe.”

Tony reached down to ruffle Bruce’s hair and just grinned. He could totally turn a “maybe” into a “yes”. He was Tony Stark, after all.


End file.
